Omega Smash
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: The Smash World is dying as we know it. A great evil has risen. The Smashers are either dead or alive but however the great evil will not rest until all are dead. But however, Fate plays strange tricks. Now join the purge of this evil. Oc's accepted.
1. Fourm

**Alright people you may be wondering what this is, well I will tell you now, this is my other attempt at a SYOC. I reason I decided to make another one is simple, because my first one is a crossover fanfic and i will only say this once I AM NOT #$%^ING CANNING IT! Okay just had to get that out of my system, before we get on with the rules here is the list of Protagionists I am enrolling in this story Link, Zelda, Samus, Sonic, Shiek, Lyn Luigi, Shadow, Lucario, Mewtwo, Ice climbers, Naked Snake, Pokemon trainer, Pheonix Duskfang (One of my author avatars), Cloud, Lighting(Even though I haven't played Final Fantasy 13 or 13-2 but I did play dissida 012) , Rosilna and Bowser. **

**Okay here are the forms...**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Appearance**

**Powers**

**Race**

**Final smash**

**Friends **

**Personaility**

**People they don't like (It can be a celebrity as well)**

**Strengths **

**Weaknesses**

**Theme**

**Weapons**

**Hero,Villan or Anti-Hero **

**Anything else**

… **And a Example plus a character Intoduction**

Name Warrior of The Healing Flame (My author Incarnate)

Gender Male

Age 16

Appearance (Not what I look like in real life) '6,1', Black hair (Like Terra's), Demonic black and crimson artificial left arm, Silver eyes that shine in the sunlight, Pale skin, Red torn coat with half a sleeve missing, White hood that is attached by white sewing marks and Black pants with the kneecaps exposed.

Powers Summoning fire that can either destroy or heal someone , the power to control ice plus light as well and flight.

Race Human

Final smash Almighty fall He will summon pillars of Ice that engulf the stage which will later become lasers of light for ten seconds and then after this, he summons a rain of fire

Friends Depending on the OC's.

People they don't like (It can be a celebrity as well) Justin Beiber and Evil arrogant people.

Strengths Powers, Freindship and Swordsmanship

Weaknesses Occasionally Social Skills and Love.

Personailty He can be headstrong at times but he is caring and will listen to others. He can even be a source for others to feel welcome and can relate to others even though they can't see it. He will even be willing to fight and die for a friend of his. He can be over proactive or take things to seriously but he is a tough guy to the core. He will not stand others being looked down upon.

Theme With You Back-On Feat. Me

Weapons White version of LionHeart

Hero,Villan or Anti-Hero Hero Hero

Anything else Nothing else

**There you have it folks, submit your OC's Even the ones you already submitted to The Hunger Tourney So let the fun begin. **

**Rules **

**1) Maximum of 3 OC's Per author**

**2) Have fun. **


	2. Chapter 1

_Long ago, there used to be a world of smashers who fought each other for sport which was overseen by two hands, master hand and crazy hand who were the rules of this world. Then suddenly they were murdered on orders of princess peach which was ignored but it was proven true very quickly when she took their powers dragging her to down the tyrant's road. She ended all of the enjoyment from the matches causing some to rebel, among these were some outsiders who supported this trough but they were unsucessful and some of them escaped to the afterlife. Those who survived still rebel to this very day and send calls for help, these people became the rebellion known as The Godkillers who are waiting for the right time to fight back and it is aproaching soon. _

Two men waited at the edge of a graveyard paying their respects to the fallen as a blonde woman wearing a majestic green dress suddenly appeared in a flash of a majestic white light.

"Is Luigi alright, Phoenix?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Poor guy is still crying I mean jesus, Peach personally executed his girlfriend and brainwashed his brother no less." replied the man called Phoenix as Luigi came up to him with tears in his eyes, "Is it time Rosalina?"

She nodded before enveloping them in the same light as before taking them away to comet observatory where the nameless Warrior of the Healing Flame awaited all of them.

"Phoenix I do believe it is time that we head out toward Fortree city." said the nameless warrior as he conjured up a white corridor.

"Why are we going there?" he asked when he took a few steps toward the corridor.

"To meet up with an ally of mine." he replied as they both went into the corridor which disappeared as they stepped into the wide white hole. Luigi still showed signs of sadness that even she could not help but express pity on him after all

he wanted her dead more than anyone on the inside.

Meanwhile at a foggy city composed of tree houses all nearly destroyed and surrounded by monsters completley composed of shadows, there were four people inside one of the intact tree houses. The youngest among this group was a vixen with dyed green fur and golden eyes who looked over the body of the only man whose usual shaggy blonde white hair was shifting to pure white back and forth whose bleeding head was on the knees of the proctor of the city, Winona who was taking care of this poor guy.

"How long is it until he recovers?" asked a female who had light tan skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail with bangs like Itachi which were dyed purple with red and white tips that hung in her face.

"I do not know, do I look like nurse freaking joy to you." snapped Winona as she also looked out the window as her Altaria was holding off Beings that short and had mushroom like hats on their heads and were composed of shadow bugs. Judging by they way they were coming closer and closer they managed to defeat most of her Pokemon then all of a sudden a white corridor appeared in the center of the tree house with Phoenix and The Warrior of the healing Flame stepping out of the void of light.

"Hey are you guys alright?" asked The Warrior of the Healing Flame as he looked to see what remained of the group while Phoenix prepared himself for battle. Then they started to climb the tree itself to gain access to the treehouse one at a time.

"Thundara." chanted Phoenix as pillars of electricity fell from the sky and reduced their numbers rather quickly.

"Hurry up, we will handle things here." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he conjured up a white void which the four got in after a quick debate. After the void disappeared , They drew their weapons out to fight the army which was no big task for them. They started to fight each one until a device dropped a large metal sphere with a pink heart in the center which opened to reveal four metal tubes pumping black electricity into the center of it which had a swiftly decreasing timer.

"Oh crap." muttered both as a white corridor was conjured up quickly and they ran into it without hesitation as the city was consumed into a empty black sphere.

They later headed back to the observatory to thank lady luck they were alive and well.

"Okay I gave the 3 new girls a tour now what do you want me to do?" asked a voice belonging to a girl with long braided hair which was halfway between light brown and auburn who wore a blue tunic with brown fingerless gloves as two of the girls.

"Show them to their rooms but first lets see who they are first Lalya." replied Phoenix as she dismissed the girl.

"Hi, I'm The Warrior of The Healing Flame and This is Phoenix Duskfang." introduced The Warrior of The Healing Flame, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Kai," replied The oldest of the two "and this is Lena."

"Okay Kai and Lena let us get to your rooms then." gestured Phoenix as he guided the two toward one of the largest domes which was pink with white stripes.

"This is the girls rooms where you will be staying. Your schedules are in your room and if you have any questions ask me or the leader got it." He said as he left the two to go settle in. After Lena got to her room, Kai went down to her assigned room while crossing her fingers that she was alone. She first knocked the door of the room to make sure that the room was empty, and it was thankfully while cursing herself. After locking her room, she pulled out a cell phone , dialed a number and started talking.

"I'm in the base. Yeah they didn't find this. I am alone as far as I'm concerned. Yeah I got my schedule. So you want me to make sure that weapon isn't activated correct. Yeah, I got it after all you did promise me 1000 times my usual amount and his location. Okay so what is your next big Idea now sherlock. Okay I'll get right on to it, master… yeah someone may be listing in. Well I didn't check for bugs by judgement that this leaders not exactly mr paranoid here. Okay I'll be more careful next time Relius."

She then slammed her phone shut and shoved it back into her third pocket of her black knee length kapris hoping it would stay hidden for now as she hopped into her bed hoping that she would get a room mate and make sure that the roommate could forget things easily especially her actions that would occur.

The boy was in the medical bay with his hair still shifting physically but in his mind he was in a room fighting the 'other him' who was in a circle of mirrors and they was mad with eachother.

"Why didn't you save her dammit now she's gone to god knows where!" said the boy with the white hair.

"I was overpowered by that guy or whatever he was." replied the boy with the shaggy blonde hair who buried his face in his hands , "Whoever that man was he had power in that notebook of his what ever that was."

"I suppose you are right, but that doesn't change the fact that we have to rescue her from her prison which is god knows where." he said, "And moping around isn't going to change that."

"Okay but how are we going to get out?" he asked.

"I could help you out Leonardo Nix if you want." said the sudden voice of another person.

Moments later the boy was gone from his medical room in thin air right when a mysterious carbonite block containing a 15 year old mooning whoever saw it.

**Authors Note …And So it begins. Hope you like it, oh and also There will be a point where I will No Longer Accept OC's it will be later, much later so not now. I don't own anything but My OC's and the story. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Please…. Talk I don't want to hurt you but I have to just talk." begged the doll like girl as she pulled out the dagger hidden in her kimono sleeves as she approached Naked Snake who was tied up in a steel chair in a rusty interrogation room who kept his mouth shut, then a tear from her soft green eye dropped to the ground as she stabbed him near his lung and cut him near his stomach as he was trying to suck up the pain that was delivered by this girl. Under normal circumstances he would have been just fine but this was even scarier than any normal interrogation because this girl didn't like what she was doing and she looked like she was 10 years old.

"Alise let me handle this." said the other doll like girl in the room whose erie green eyes glowed like poison as she watched her sister leave the room. She then pulled out her kunai as he then looked at naked snake with a hint of pleasure as she then stabbed her kunai into his shoulder and dragged it across his chest left and right repeatedly not stopping for him even when he was screaming in she even laughed along with it.

"Are you going to talk now," she asked as she pulled out multiple ninja stars and needles, "Or do I have to do target practice?" as she looked snake in the eye.

Meanwhile, Princess peach was on her golden throne at her newly golden castle using amusing herself by watching people who defied her suffering at her minions hands with Mario at her side.

"Ha that is what you get for defying me!" cried peach as she gleefully watched her minions making rebels burn down their own village as punishment for their crimes and laughing at that. She had a right to because she was queen of everything and that man helped her realize what she could really do. In fact she could remember when it all started…

_**"Princess Peach correct?" said the mysterious figure as he appeared into her room.**_

_**"Y….ye….yes what do you want?" asked Princess Peach. **_

_**"I have an offer in mind , I can grant you the power you desire and even more." he replied calmly.**_

_**"N….N...No thank you." she shyly refused backing away slowly.**_

_**"Come on think of your real self." he said.**_

_**Then she stopped dead in her tracks as she was leaving and turned around to face this man.**_

_**"Give me the power." she said without hesitation.**_

….And that is how she got the power to awaken the greatness within herself and became the most elegant being ever end of story.

"We have two intruders headed for sector 4 and one person of interest in the ruined fortresses M'lady." said one of her pink and gold knights who wore knights armor but had an exposed tan and silver 6-pack.

"Do the usual drill and die for I care." replied peach as she went back to her amusement while the knight rushed out and did what was told of him except for that last part.

At the ruined fortress which was rusty and wrecked so many times to the point where it was a miracle that this fortress was still standing on the outside and it was about to be wrecked even more when The purple heavy was thrown by a very pissed off telekinetic lady.

"Where is he?" growled the lady as she hit him with her hook/wing like sword cutting his cheek.

"I don't know all I know is that someone with a gray notebook just took him." replied the heavy.

"… And now he's in space." interrupted a gentleman in a suit and hat with green hair.

"Nega Sean I've should have known it was you now where is sean?" she said arming her sword.

"Nega…. nope I'm positive that Sean is in space because I sent him there myself and boy let me tell you his bones broke pretty good let me tell you that." replied the gentleman who was becoming less of one.

"If you hurt him you are dead!" she spoke

"Ah, you must be Samantha, well in that case I'm Terumi or Hazama whichever one you prefer to curse on your way to hell." he said as he pulled out his knives.

"I prefer Hazama better but it doesn't matter because when I'm done with you…" Samantha started to say when Hazama started to fire a snake like chain from his hand which dragged her to him.

"If you hate me get in line honey." he said as he put out his knife to try to hurt her when she pulled out a hammer and hit him where at least 80% of the Blazblue fanbase wanted to hit this man.

"Listen Hazama you remind me of someone I absolutely hate." she said as she readied herself to beat the crap out of this man.

**Authors Note Wow… I can't wait to work on the next chapter for this one. **


	4. Chapter 3

Samantha drew out her sword and rushed to Hazama who smoothly dogged used his chain on the wall in front of him. The Heavy then fired his weapon at him but they he used his knives to block all of the bullets except for the one that came behind and hit his hat off of his head.

"Buga I nearly got a headshot!" yelled a purple sniper who was hiding in the tower overlooking the area.

"Jeffery, key word here 'Silence' do you know what it means!" replied Samantha as she held him off with her hammer. Then all of a sudden, Hazama used his chain to capture Samantha and reeled her in which caused their lips to accidentally clashed with one another pissing off a lot of people in the process and Samantha was one of them. Then suddenly she unleashed her final smash which transformed her into a Deviljho which allowed her to inflict ten times the fury she had inside her.

"Team assemble!" she commanded as the medic , spy, solider, pyro , scout ,solider and engineer rushed toward her side. Hazama looked at his situation as he was outnumbered but then from a black hole that appeared from the sky, a man wearing a gold cloak fell gracefully near him.

"What am I going to do with you Hazama , you only spoiled the fun and besides don't you want to play with the prisoners." he said rather calmly.

"Oh sorry my balls aren't bigger than my little sisters." Hazama sarcastically replied as he flew into the same hole leaving the scene.

"Listen you guys are not worth my time you hear me, so I'm out of here, Oh and if you see someone named pierce , tell him his girlfriend was one easy prey last night." said the man as an army of the shadow toads came toward the squadron of heroes.

"Team roll out!" commanded Samantha as they prepared themselves for a fight of a lifetime.

Meanwhile in the isolate log cabin hidden by the blizzard as both Hazama and the man went into the cabins which was quite cozy as the man took off his cloak to reveal his unusual metallic grey and red skin.

"Mmmmmm, what smells good in here?" asked Hazama as he warmed up by the fire that the man lit using a cannon that appeared on his arm.

"Venisaur salad with Blastoise soup and fresh hot dark Unifezant meat." replied the man as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my thats so good." said Hazama as he mockingly fainted on the bearartic skinned rug.

"The ultimate gijinka is the best after all at everything." he replied as he ate a raw pokemon egg.

"So Aupremes, you are a gencent gijinka correct?" Hazama asked as he lazily lied on the rug when he came in with dinner.

"Yes, what of it?" Aupremes said as he laid down the tray of pokemon.

"Why do you hunt your own kind anyways?" he questioned as he suddenly paused for a moment.

"They are not my kind, only my kind are the best." he calmly replied as he set up the table for a feast on pokemon meat with muffled screams heard from the basement.

"Crud these guys keep on coming." said the purple scout as he ran left and right shooting them.

"Maybe if you held still, Dash maybe they would quit coming." said the spy as he used his gun on multiple shadow toads who were multiplying in number. Samantha managed to hold them back as a Deviljho until she turned into a human again then she realized she had to use her weapons. When she reached for them, she found out that the two timing F****r stole them all from her while she was busy trying to kill him. To make this situation worse, the shadow toads jumped into the black hole that opened up which would normally be good but not if they brought in a giant moving fortress that had a look that said "you are all F***ed, S***heads" on its face if you could call it that.

"I'm wish I had bigger gun." said the heavy as he along with the purple team and samantha S*** themselves.

Mobile Fortress Team Crusher

It started to use it's heavy machine guns and flamethrowers creating heavy fire to nearly hit the team as they split up to dodge the incoming fire storm of bullets. Jefferey was at the base of a tower near the top of leviathan fortress which had the flamethrowers conveniently place on top of the Heavy machine guns. So he climbed up the tower using the rusty ladder on the towers wall very quickly. Once he reached the top he pulled out his sniper an aimed for the fuel tank.

"Boom, head shot." he said as the bullet hit the fuel tanks causing a massive fire bomb destroying the fire power causing the toads to fire heat seeking missiles near Dash.

"Aww, crud." Muttered Dash as he ran quickly from the missiles but unfortunately for him the missiles were part of his fan club. Then he ran toward the fortress with the missiles still chasing him as he jumped out of the missiles way as they destroyed the back part of the fortress.

"Ryan, Volga cover Carl while he plants explosives in the opening!" commanded samantha as she hid from the machine. Then Ryan the soldier and Volga the heavy leaped on the second back of a truck with two backs at once filled with explosives as far as the eye can see with Carl driving the vehicle.

"Listen up laddies, if one , just one of those things hits us we can all go to god almighty himself." said Carl as he drove toward the fortress as more and more shadow toads approached the truck with bombs of their own were either shot down by Heavy's gun or Ryan's missile launcher. Once they were at the tower, Carl went full speed on the truck making it fly toward the hole. As they jumped out of the truck, a huge explosion nearly destroyed the whole tower or so they thought as the tower started to rebuild itself using the shadow bugs.

"What are you going to do now Bitches, we just gave you lemons and clearly you suck at making lemonade!" loudly taunted one of the Shadow toads. Then the pyro came out of hiding in rage with a gun while Subata 2 was playing in the back round.

"I'm going to burn you down with the mother F***ing lemons." said the pyro in a voice that sounded like Cave Johnson's as he fired lemons at the fortress while lighting everyone of them on fire using his flamethrower which burned the whole tower down in an endless flame.

"Wow that was… unexpected." commented Samantha as she was trying to grasp what just happened.

"So are you ready to talk?" asked the doll-like girl as Naked Snake was bleeding heavily as he shakily gave her the finger, "No, such a pity hope your creator sends you to his love."

As she was ready to use the final torture, two men suddenly appeared in the same room stopping her.

"Set him free." commanded one of the men as he stared at her with his red eye.

**Authors note after procrastinating a lot I finally busted this chapter out, anyway I better work on my challenge fics. Review down below and Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4

"Shiki wake up!" coldly demanded a voice coming from a man in a white robe with golden flames on them as he looked upon the girl with such fury and hatred.

"Oh it's- where's my victim?" said the doll-like girl as she ran toward an empty chair with broken ropes decorating the chair, "Last thing I remember was a man who stared at me with his red eye telling me something." Those words caused the man to slap her in the face with the back of his hand.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me this sooner!" he screamed at her. Later heleft her in the room, slamming the door to bits on end.

_Looks like my master is going to have to escape his world. _he thought as he pulled out a black book.

* * *

><p>"Intruder alert, Intruder alert." alerted the mechanical female voice as many guards suddenly were on duty for once as they ran outside the break room to find the intruder but what they didn't know is that there were two intruders with one injured one with them.<p>

"What do we do?" whispered Leo when they made it away from the guards into the nearest closet they could find which was quite effective.

Before his partner could respond soliders in white and gold armor caught them.

"Guess now I know the answer." he muttered as he pulled out his ice sword.

"Wait!" commanded his partner, "I have a bad feeling about this one."

Suddenly, the soldiers moved aside to let a human-like thing with black wings with golden bones on the outside and bearing a skull for a head past by him.

"Leleouch it's been a while hasn't it?" said the thing in a distinct male-like voice.

"Kira." Leleouch replied coldly as his eyes glowed red.

"Don't bother you know that Geass doesn't work on me." Kira taunted.

"Leo I command you-" he started to say when Leo was dragged down into a portal of Light along with Naked snake before he himself was teleported out of there.

"Blast it!" muttered Kira as he wrote down several names down into a black note book and walked away. Then the guards were sucked into the book itself without a warning as Kira smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Leleouch found himself aboard a casino, pacifically on a cruise ship. Located in unknown waters and more importantly away from peach's eyes also known to him as his base with his 'commander' looking down on him.<p>

"You invaded her castle against my orders." angrily though the little white winged girl that was his boss to him.

"General Angel, I'm sorry but-" he stated.

"I know why you did it and besides I sent the dynamic duo to rescue her." Angel interrupted as she left.

_Damn she's good_ Leleouch thought.

* * *

><p>Leo wound up on comet observatory's deck which was under a beautiful night sky but he wasn't in the mood for a view and so was Phoenix.<p>

"You had us worry, you were damn lucky we found you!" he drilled.

"I had to rescue a friend of mine," Explained Leo "So excuse me for not following orders."

"Look I understand and so did Lena she wanted to do it herself , but well I couldn't but she knew a guy." He heavily replied.

"…A guy?" asked Leo as he was then shown a photo of the man they sent to rescue her.

"Oh he'll work." said Leo winking toward Princess Blaziken thus breaking the fourth wall.

**Author's Note Sorry this took so long guys. I have two reasons for this chapters delay, 1) Tales of the Abyss and 2) Devil survivor Overclocked. Any way hoping to see you guys at the next chapter. Oh, one more thing, I suspended the limit so send in your OCs guys. **


	6. Chapter 5

The room was very dark and quiet except for the shadow toads snoring when all of a sudden a ghostly blue flame appeared out of nowhere on the locked door of the room surrounding it, waking them up.

"Get ready men!" ordered the golden shadow toad who was dressed like a general. One by one the shadow toads armed themselves with glowing pink swords as they readied themselves for the intruder's first move. Then the door fell down revealing two figures dressed in dark clothing.

"I told you to use your powers carefully Pierce!" silently yelled one of the figures who wore a black camoflauge hoodie with a white hockey mask and bore black wings. "Looks like we gotta fight our way through."

Then without warning the other figure known as Pierce fired a ghostly blue flame from the palm of his pale hand which caused an explosion.

"Okay Fang what do we do now?" asked Pierce as the figure held still.

"Our mission of course." muttered Fang as he analyzed the area for more guards.

Meabwhile Eggman was inspecting a new recruit for peach's army, a blonde haired man who just joined from a country called a place apparently and was assigned to Eggman.

"What is your name?" Eggman asked the new recruit.

"Gu- I mean Bob Harvey sir." said the new guy.

"Okay Bob Harvey I would like to see you in my office, now." He said , as he left to his office with 'Bob' following him. As soon as they got to his office, Eggman sat in his red leather chair.

"I know who you really are Guy Cecil and I know why you are here." said Eggman.

Suddenly before Guy could grasp his sword Eggman handed him a key.

"Here is the key to Blaze Tempest's cell." explained Eggman. "I'm only giving you this because I hate my employer."

"Your employer can't be that bad." said Guy.

Then suddenly Eggman shoved Guy underneath his desk as a boney old man flying on his throne with tattered white wearing a circus clown outfit and sunglasses that made him look like a tool.

"What do you want now Dist?" asked Eggman.

"Oh, the usual the fact that I'm better than you and Peach wants to know the progress of Subject B2D." replied Dist.

"Subject B2D is at most 66% complete." replied Eggman while muttering what appeared to be #$%hat.

When Dist flew out of the room, Guy came out of hiding.

"Okay he's that bad." confessed Guy as he left the room.

Meanwhile, The Dynamic Duo Fang and Pierce broke into a garden that could've been a jungle because of it's skyscraper like trees and dangerous but lustful environment.

"I got a bad feeling about this." muttered Pierce as he felt an haunting wind in the air surrounding him. Suddenly, a shadow rose from the from the floor and grabbed Pierce from behind.

"It's been so long." said The Shadow in a female voice as it hugged Pierce as the darkness surrounding it disappeared revealing it to have grey skin, '6'10' , red eyes, slightly lighter grey hands and face, two yellow circles and one black circle around her arms, a black hoodie with a grey hood, yellow headband and a pair of old grey tennis shoes.

"Now we can be together forever." said the figure as it drew a knife from her hand and proceeded to stab Perice with it but Fang pulled out a pistol and shot her with it. As a result, the girl deteriorated rapidly as Pierce suddenly eyed the area.

"What Gijnka was that?" asked Fang.

"A MissingNo Gijinka." replied Peirce, "Bait for us isn't that right?"

"Bravo boy, Bravo." announced a voice coming from seemingly everywhere, "Welcome back to my Hunting ground."

Guy on the other hand made to the prison cells where there were prisoners either starving to death or silent because they were dead from over eating other prisoners.

"Hey set us free! We will worship you forever!" begged the prisoners as they threw themselves on the walls trying in vain to get his attention but Guy had to pretend not to hear them. As he made it toward the further twisting halls of this hellhole but then he made it to a heavy steel door. Without hesitation he opened the door revealing two women and one man in the cell all looking at the door. One of the women had long red curly hair that fell into perfect ringlets, Blue-Grey eyes that were supported by frameless blue glasses, A midnight blue strapless dress decorated with roses along with a necklace of roses, A white cloak, a belt with a bronze rose on it, dark brown boots with wooden soles and purple tights. The second woman had Golden eyes, Snow White hair with Hot Pink streaks cut short , A Blood red eye and A Cyrstal White eye, A dragon's wing and A angels wing, Pale skin, Short Black hair, A blue overcoat with afirey red fairy on the back of it, eyeglasses that had tainted glass, A long neon green skirt, A T-Shirt showing a skull on it with the logo "My 666 Evil Ex's attempt at hiring a hit man on me was bad, ask the skull what happened." and a tattoo of a YinYang symbol on the palm of her right hand. The Man had messy silver short hair, Metallic Purple arms and legs, A black leather vest, A Pair of Black Over the Ears Headphones With an Angel on it, A Pair of Black Glasses, Torn Golden Leather Pants, A Red vest with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of dog tags attached to a dog collar.

"Blaze, is that you?" said Guy.

"Who are you?" replied Blaze.

"I'm here to break you out of here." announced Guy. Suddenly, an army of starfish-like things with an eye in the center appeared in front of Guy.

"Sorry but this time the princess won't be saved." said a voice coming from a man with red eyes and pale hair who was right behind the army.

**Authors Note Finally I updated this thing. Anyway for those of you who followed me on DeviantArt, you know this story will be on temporary Hiatus until I A) Write the third chapter of Give Me All Your Love or B) Finish Swapped. In the meantime I will try to finish my stuff and a friday the thirteenth special which will be out when the day arrives. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note Before we begin this story, I decided to remove Swapped form my stories because the writers block for that one was that bad, anyway This should be one out of three chapters I'm planing on releasing because Omega Smash is kinda my favorite Story that I came up with, I'm going back to school very soon and as an apology for my lack of updates for this story, anyhow let's begin. **

The starfish like demons were lined like solders in a military ready to execute which they were planing on with the prisoners.

"Okay guys, attack!" Guy commanded as He along with Blaze drew their blades while the other woman drew a six shooter from her purse and the man tried to tear at his own body trying to open it up. The demons then fired massive amounts of either feral fire, intense lighting or massive ice pillars that caused a massive amount to the prison and nearly killing everyone except Blaze who suddenly transformed into a identical being similar to herself with gray hair and dark eyes.

"Kain, why does this not surprise me," said Blaze in a more threating tone of voice the moment she spied the pale haired man , "or should I refer to you as Naoya?"

"Well if it isn't Blazerella, it's been far too long," Naoya spat, "And I want that Item so tell me where it is."

"I told you no mortal can't have it." said Blazerella.

Naoya sighed, before pulling out his COMP and summoned his demons.

"How did you?!" gasped Blazerella as she saw a little girl with pale, long blonde hair dressed in a purple dress and an almost silver man with a black face.

"Never doubt me," taunted Naoya, "Alice, Beldr attack!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fang and Pierce were running from an energy blast that was chasing them throughout the jungle.<p>

"What the hell are we up against here?!" demanded Fang as he picked up Pierce as they flew to a tree where they dodged the beam.

"The one who is firing that beam is Aupremes, a Gijinka serial killer and Pokemon Eater who was presumed dead." explained Pierce.

As soon as they landed on top of the tree, Hazama suddenly emerged from behind the two along with two figures dressed in black cloaks.

"Hi there Kiddies, it's your friendly neighborhood demon spawn of Orchimaru and Gin, Terumi." chirped Hazama which caused Fang and Pierce to shudder in fear on the inside while preparing themselves for battle.

"Awwww, calm down I'm not the one beating the living crap out of you, I'm just setting up a play date with these two gentlemen here." Hazama pouted as he teleported out of here. The two gentlemen took of their cloaks revealing themselves as Xehanort and a nightmare version of his armor who armed both their key blades at both Fang's and Pierce's throats , when all of a sudden a comic book that blew with a slight breeze on the tree all of a sudden blew under Xehanort which opened on it's own causing a fist to punch Xehanort in his doorknobs and causing Deadpool to climb out of the comic.

"Well this outta earn me a date with Aqua." said Deadpool.

"How dare you interfere with me boy!" boomed Xehanort as he recovered very quickly with his injury.

"Well excuse me Master." replied Deadpool before he picked Xehanort up bridal style and threw him off the tree then caught Xehanort's nightmare armor in a headlock.

"Now, let's see what this plot device really is." said Deapool as he opened the helmet of the armor to reveal that nothing was inside it armor but Deapool fired his guns aimed at the inside of the armor nonetheless until it collapsed into darkness.

"Okay what just happened?" asked Fang.

"I dunno." replied Pierce as they now traveled with Deadpool now in their party (not that it matters).

* * *

><p>Blazerella tried to defeat Naoya but her attacks and goddess powers and attacks were blocked by Beldr who acted as Naoya's shield but what made the situation worse was that her allies were suffering heavy injuries from Naoya's army.<p>

"Get out of here now!" yelled Blazerella as she summoned a powerful wind that blew Guy and the girl away but not the man trying to rip his own body apart.

"I see you have chosen wisely." Naoya taunted Blazerella as she kneeled on the floor begging surrendering herself when all of a sudden the howling of wolves was heard from the distance and then Naoya got punched by a muscular man around '6'8' who had chocolate brown eyes and straight shoulder length black hair who was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves and a black baseball cap.

"Listen pal you're dead meat!" growled the man as he aimed his pistol at Naoya when an army of angry wolves came in the building.

"Get Blaze out of here, I'll handle things from here!" ordered the man as the wolves dragged Blaze out of sight, despite her objections.

"Well what have we here?" mused Naoya as he dismissed his demons while the man was still mad at him but then Blazerella returned to the scene.

"Lupus get out of here this man is dangerous." advised Blazerella, at that moment Naoya had already summoned Beldr who attacked Blazerella right before Lupus's eyes so he re-aimed his gun at Beldr and shot him in vain but it proved ineffective against Beldr but then the man who had been tearing at himself opened his stomach revealing himself as a golden short haired man with one black eye, a golden chain surrounding his neck, an eyepatch on his left eye, a pair of golden artificial arms and a pair of black artificial legs.

"Didn't you learn not to mess with me punk?!" boomed the man before running toward Beldr and punching him which not only knocked Beldr off of Blazerella but sent him flying toward the wall as well.

"Heal her Lupus, I'll take care of Beldr over here." said the man as he walked toward Beldr, while Lupus went over to Blazerella.

"Now where were we punk, all right the part where I kick your ass back into hell you punk." said the man as he took off his hooded cape leaving him in nothing but his black pants with white bandages surrounding the legs of his pants as Beldr looked at his foe before getting up himself.

"Pay attention Blazerella, after this I'll be fighting you." mouthed the man as he prepared himself for battle.


	8. Chapter 7

Blazerella had experienced enough to know that some people emit a very menacing aura and that if one challenges you to a fight, you ignore the aura they emit and you win the fight but the man with the golden hair emitted a very different, frighting aura which scared Blazerella to not only her bones but her host's very bone as well, but it felt strangely familiar to her like a long lost call crying out to her after being silenced by years.

"How did you harm me?" questioned Beldr as he got up on his feet.

"Just a little mistletoe I added to the punch, just for you." replied the man as he punched him again this time Beldr ducked the punch and countered with his own which hit the man square in the jaw.

"Is that all you got!" taunted the man with the golden hair.

"What?! this cannot be, how can you fight back and yet I am powerless." gasped Beldr.

"Simple, I am not human." replied the man with the golden hair as he smashed a smash ball that was in his hand which allowed the aura from the final smash illuminate him. He then unleased his final smash suddenly transformed into a a golden were-wolf with silver eyeballs and blood red eyes. Another notable difference was that his chain was broken but still on his neck which not only intimidated Beldr but Lupus and Blazerella as well.

"What the hell is that?!" Lupus asked , wide eyed at the sight of the man's beast form.

"I was hoping it wasn't him but it is and there's no use denying it," Blazerella said, "This man was not man to begin with but rather a wolf who was a very threat not to the noorse gods but to the hyrulian gods. I was involved in the hunt for this… monster…. in the end I successfully cut off all of his limbs in order to chain him with the chain of the fairies but at the cost of several gods, he was later went to the immortal tree where I thought he would be chained but now I see he is free, the one called Fenrir, the wild wolf."

Soon enough Fenrir finished off Belder with an almighty slash to the face with his mistletoe infused claws before reverting to a human.

"Was that it Beldr?!" scoffed Fenrir as Beldr faded away with Naoya deciding this wasn't worth his time as he fled from the scene.

"Is she healed yet?!" demanded Fenrir as Lupus looked up at him.

"Why do you care?" rebuffed Lupus.

"I want to fight her, fare and square." replied Fenrir as he disappeared in a pillar of light before another pillar of light engulfed Lupus and Blazerella.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Deadpool, Fang and Pierce were wandering around aimlessly in the jungle when all of a sudden Pierce stopped the group.<p>

"Hold it what's wrong with this picture here?" asked Pierce.

"Uhhhh… the fact that we are in a fan fiction?" suggested Deadpool.

"No, the fact that Aupremes hasn't fired his Techno Buster at us yet, so what does that tell us." explained Pierce.

"The Author of this story is lazy." said Deadpool which caused a lighting bolt to strike him down.

Then all of a sudden an army of messed up bodies with pixalated skin appeared before the trio.

"MissingNo Gijinjka!" shouted Pierce as he ignited a blue flame in his palm while Deadpool, who decided to 'catch' the Gijinka with grenades and his weapons and Fang decided to use his gun to combat the gijinka. In the end however, this had little to no effect on the MissingNo gijinka but then out of a shadowy void came, a dark-purple haired girl who was wearing a black gothic lotica dress with silver sunglasses shaped like lugia's eyes which made her glowing demonic red eyes very scary looking. She had no facial expression as she used a shadowy aura she emitted from her body to gather the air to form a sphere which was later transformed into a wave when it hit the crowd of MisingNo Gijinka which made them run in fear.

"What was that move she used?" asked Fang.

"I don't know I never seen a move like that before." replied Pierce as he turned to face the girl who later disappeared. Aupremes who had been watching from his hidden tower watching his minions fates with pure excitement as he analyzed every expect of the girl.

"She's perfect for my walls, A Shadow Lugia Gijinka, the ultimate game!" roared Aupremes in triumph which was short lived when the girl entered from the void which appeared right behind him but he didn't noticed until she used a violent shadow hurricane attack.

"Oh perfect the ultimate hunt will now begin!" boomed Aupremes as he recovered from his attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Samantha was in what appeared to be a house with the purple team as Volga and Ryan watched her back while Carl explosives around the ruined door.<p>

"Yo France, how long is this gonna take because I have a hot date coming up!" yelled Dash.

"Calm down boy and besides I'm not Carl am I?" rebuffed the spy as Carl ran back and pushed the trigger causing the door to explode open.

"Okay guys be on your guard there's no telling what to expect here." Samantha barked as the purple assembled themselves before entering the room as a small mechanical spider with a pig's nose on a black screen followed them closely.

**Author's Note I own nothing but the plot and some characters. **


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey can we get a light in here?" Dash asked the Pyro as they navigated their way toward a dark cave.

"Only if you want your head burned off." rebuffed The Spy who was right behind him.

"Might want to burn your head instead France." replied Dash.

"You want to die boy!" threatened The Spy as he pulled out his knife.

"Shut it," ordered Samantha who was heading the group, "There should be some light ahead of us."

"You sure because I have a really bad felling about this area." said The Spy.

So Samantha and the Purple team continued to navigate their way toward the cave following the light as their only guide until the light reveled it's origins, a heavy metal door that was closed tightly.

"Guys, how do we open this?" asked Samantha.

"Allow me." said Carl as he placed several explosives on the door and then detonated them causing the door to become a pile of ash. Later they entered the door to reveal a room in which there was a throne and various pig-like symbols.

"Hey my weapons!" Samantha said as she saw her weapons lying in the middle room.

"It's a trap!" yelled the Spy as suddenly the entire area was engulfed in an electric barrier before a robot with a pigs mask emerged from behind the throne.

"Hello!" announced a voice coming from seemingly around the room, "Welcome to Porky's play house in which all of you will either become my friend or die , so let's begin!"

_'Oh F*** you' _Thought Samantha as the robot's eyes flew red.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The Shadow Lugia Gijinka was flying across the jungle dodging the variety of Techno busters from Aupremes which nearly injured her causing her right cheek to be torn apart from the blow.<p>

_'Just how persistent is this guy' _she thought as Aupremes fired another blow this time the blast chased her down and shot her down to the floor.

"Any last words." Aupremes taunted before summoning an copious army of Missingno Gijinka.

"Yeah," replied The Shadow Lugia Gijinka , "Don't count on an army that is really stupid!"

Aupremes then turned around only to his MissinNo Gijinka find a MissingNo Gijinka attacking the army brutally but one of the MissingNo Gijinka landed an attack on it which revealed the rouge as a redheaded woman who was '5'5', had black streaks in her hair, A black t-shirt with a long left sleeve and a short right sleeve, black pants with red stripes going down the side, necklace with a silver dragon, a similar figure to The Shadow Lugia Gijinka's , a pair of fingerless gloves, Zoroark ears, tail, claws and a shadow the hedgehog tattoo on the back of her left hand.

"What the hell is this?!" demanded Aupremes.

"A distraction." said the woman as The Shadow Lugia Gijinka fired a shadowy air blast at Aupremes's back which caused to faint.

"Should we finish him Alexia?" asked The Shadow Lugia Gijinka.

"No," replied the woman, "He's one of Peaches General's and I do believe he was there at Operation PyroMarine, you do remember what that was right Belle."

Then they came to a silent agreement in which they teleported with the prisoner into a black vortex.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Samantha and her team was lying defeated by the robot as it seemingly looked down on them.<p>

"Do you wish for it to end?" asked the voice , "All you have to do is say 'oh magnificent Porky we shall forever be your friends' and your pain will end instantly."

The Engineer was about to say something when all of a sudden a pair of Nyan cats that were on fire burst into the scene with what appeared to be a burning cube and bashed into the robot.

"Oh what's this we have a new friend," mused the voice, "What do you say you become friends with me like good little children?"

"Pokey do you know what I wanted to say after ten years after waiting to get my revenge?!" asked a voice coming from the burning cube, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh my god it's-" said Samantha who was cut off by the Robot who jumped near the cube.

**Author's Note Who is this character? What is Operation PyroMarine? Find out this and hopefully more on Omega Smash. Remember I own nothing except for my ideas.**


	10. Chapter 9

The Team Fortress 2 mercenaries were speechless even as the robot punched the cube repeatedly until it broke slightly.

"Looks like your little game is over." Porkey taunted until the cube broke revealing a troll face.

"What?!" Pokey stared in disbelief when all of a sudden A boy with Dirty Blonde hair and Blue eyes wearing a green version of the pyros suit from TF2.

"Never underestimate the power of memes." The boy replied before he burned The Robot down.

"Sean." Samantha cried out before she ran toward Sean and embracing him causing the team to puke until Porkey came on screen.

"Okay Sean that's enough because I'm going to end your little meme-ventures right here and now!" Porkey threatened as he sent out a cyborg but this wan't just any cyborg, it was a cyborg of Saxton Hale armed with a powerful arm cannon that resembled the Heavy's gun

"F***!" Sean muttered.

"Still want to be my friend?" Porky asked mock serious.

"F*** you!" The entire team including Sean and Samantha shouted all while raising their middle fingers at once.

"Very well then," Porky said, "Saxton Attack!"

"Yes master." replied the cyborg.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everthing F***er Cyborg Saxton Hale<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright Sean what are your orders?" asked The Soilder.<p>

"Attack!" Sean shouted charging in with Samantha

**[Final Fantasy Type-0 , Apostles of The Crystal (seriously when is this game going to be localized?)]**

The Heavy fired bullet after bullet while Sean teamed up with the pyro to burn Saxton Hale on both sides while Samantha managed to use her psychic powers to send boulder after boulder attacking The Saxton Hale Cyborg. However , The Cyborg of Saxton Hale managed to absorb the fire and eat the bullets at the same time.

"Deactivating Medic Mode," Saxtron Hale announced in a robotic voice, "Activating Pyro Mode."

"Oh F***!" shouted Sean as the flaming Saxton hale began breathing fire toward Sean who ducked out of the way only for the fire to hit the weapons revealing almost all of them as fake except for the Alatreon Revolution which Samantha used her psychic powers to obtain the soul edge-looking sword and use it against the cyborg Saxton hale , only to be blown back by the pure fire power of his pyro mode.

"Had enough?!" demanded the cyborg Saxton Hale , when Jeffery fired a headshot at the cyborg but it was deflected.

"Activating Scout mode!" He announced before disappearing.

"Where did he go?!" demand Sean.

"Look right here!" Samantha shouted as he stood right near Jeffery who was aiming his scope.

"Jeffery, look out!" Sean shouted but it was too late as he stabbed Jeffery in the back only to get shocked.

"What the-!" Saxton was at a lost for words as he suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Glad your back." Sean said.

"What happened?" Saxton demand when all of a sudden a door opened and another cyborg with a boar's helmet came in but this was no ordinary cyborg , this was cyborg Chuck Norris.

"Brother what have they done to you?" Saxton asked.

"This is what happens to toys who serve no purpose to their master." Porkey taunted.

Then without warning Saxton managed to kick The Team Fortress 2 Mercenaries , Sean and Samantha out of the room and sealed it before he turned to face Chuck Norris.

"Let's Dance!" Saxton growled before lunging at his brother.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have no Idea where we are?!" Pierce demanded as they exited the jungle area and into what appeared to be a secluded dessert.<p>

"Like I said earlier we are lost or in a plot related area, I don't know." snapped Deadpool.

"Indeed." muttered Fang. Then Deadpool stopped in his tracks and pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at Fang.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pierce demanded.

"I haven't read the series this kid is from yet but I know that was wayyyyyy out of character." Deadpool replied.

"Well done," Fang taunted only it was in a demonic voice, "You figured it out but it's too late."

Then the area around Deadpool and Fang was surrounded by a bright light which kept Pierce out before Fang fainted and out of him came a man dressed in an odd jumpsuit and a gas mask.

"I am Psycho Mantis!" boomed the man.

"Oh great looks like we need a new fourth wall." Deadpool deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Sean, Samantha and the TF2 mercenaries found themselves back at the entrance of the cave.<p>

"Beam us up scottie!" shouted Sean before a beam of light teleported them back to the comet observatory where Phoenix was waiting for them.

"Wait where is The Warrior?" asked Sean.

"He's gone." silently replied Phoenix.

"So what does that mean?" Sean asked.

"We have to gather the rest of them." Phoenix replied, which caused everyone to gather in shock.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"The Warrior has disappeared."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blazerella had woken up in a pitch black room where she could see nothing much but the golden chains that bound her and Naoya who was standing over her.<p>

"What have you done to me?!" Blazerella demanded.

"Nothing much , I just limited your interference with Blaze and I'll let you go if you give me the knowledge of the two." Naoya replied.

"What are you talking about?!" Blazerella snapped.

"The map of the gods and the weapon that can kill them." Naoya calmly answered.

Blazerella then closed her eyes pretending that he didn't exist but that didn't help with the sudden shock of pain that made her howl.

"I don't know." she screamed.

"Liar." Naoya snapped as he then pulled out a knife and stabbed her multiple times causing her to howl even louder in vain until she fainted.

"I'll get to you later, I have something to take care of." Naoya said leaving Blazerella fainted in the chair silently crying in her mind.

**Author's note: Sorry I'm late with the update guys, I was kind of focused on my other stories. Anyway hope you enjoy. **


	11. Chapter 10

Lupus and Blaze woke up in the middle of a field which had both frozen patches and brunt patches of grass mixed together to cover the area.

"Where are we Blaze?" Lupus asked.

"I dunno." Blaze replied, but before she could react, a demonic swarm of vampire bats arrived on the scene.

"Damn!" Lupus muttered as he tried to shoot the swarm while Blaze fired lighting from her hands only for it to shock her instead.

"Blazerella what's going on?!" Demanded Blaze, hoping for a response at the worst time when the Vampire bats were upon Blaze, then Fenir came out of nowhere and attacked the vampire bats until they were destroyed.

"You kids alright?" Fenir asked.

"Yeah." Lupus replied, while Blaze nodded in agreement, before she suddenly fainted.

"Anyway we need to keep moving." Fenir said as he carried Blaze up, bridal style.

"Hey!" Lupus snapped.

"Sorry kid." Fenir said before throwing Blaze at Lupus which oddly resulted in Lupus carrying Blaze bridal style.

_'I hope she doesn't kill me.' _Lupus thought to himself as he followed Fenir , while hiding all signs of a blush on his face. They only took three steps onto the field , when all of a sudden a 5'2 woman with very pale skin, steel grey eyes, white T-shirt with a blood red star on the back of it, red shoes, white athletic socks , black cargo shorts, Jet-black hair tied into a ponytail and fingerless fighting gloves appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold it!" shouted the woman, "Make a sudden movement and I'll kick your asses into next week!"

"How can you kick our asses into next week from next year, bitch!" replied Fenir.

"Okay just because I don't like you, I'm going to kick your ass!" replied The Woman, who was now charging a white laser from her hand.

"That's enough, Janet!" shouted a voice belonging to a identical looking boy with shorter black hair, a black shirt with a bleeding white star, Black converses and tanned skin.

"Jace, don't be soft on them they could be potentially dangerous for gods sake!" Janet replied.

"Oh like carrying a fainted girl is considered dangerous." Jace replied. Janet then saw Blaze in Lupus's arms before face palming herself.

"Oh sorry, you can come follow us, but if you make a single attack, we'll end you!" threatened Janet.

"Alright." replied Fenir as he and Lupus followed Janet and Jace.

_'So This Blaze person is a fourth kind, eh?' _Fenir thought to himself as he followed the both of them until they reached a forest.

"Now be very careful, around here the Hyrulian royal guard could be around any minute."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Lupus asked.

"Because Peach had already taken over hyrule." explained Jase.

_'Hyrule is worse than I thought, I hope to god he should be here.' _thought Fenir as he entered with them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to me?!" Demanded Blazerella as soon as Naoya reappeared from the dark room.<p>

"I simply , locked you out." calmly explained Naoya.

"If I get out of here, I'll kill you!" Blazerela shouted as she was shocked by Naoya who then said, "You can only get out of here if you tell me what I need to know."

"Bite me!" snapped Blazerella.

"You better tell quick before she wakes up , and I know you can feel it what that doctor is doing." Naoya said as he escaped before saying, "Oh and by the way, Naryu lied to everyone but she won't be the goddess I'll slay."

_'What the hell did he mean by that?' _Blazerella wondered as a shadow appeared.

"Naoya means well, you should listen to him." whispered a voice.

"What do you want?!" demanded Blazerella.

"Simply to aid Naoya until It's my turn." the voice replied

"For what?!" snapped Blazerella.

"To save this world from him." the voice replied.

Before Blazerella could reply, she felt the presence vanish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Deadpool was firing bullet after bullet at Psycho Mantis who managed to deflect them by levitating in the air.<p>

"Take that!" Deadpool shouted as he shot him again and again, until Psycho Mantis was right towards him at just the right angle for Deadpool to give kick him in the nuts repeatedly.

"Damn that hurt!" Psycho Mantis exclaimed.

"Well it was your nuts so of course it hurt!" exclaimed Deadpool.

"Keh well in that case, I'm not going to hold back, then!" exclaimed Psycho Mantis before he began to grow devil's wings and wielded blades of Nothingness.

"Wait where did you get that from?!" Deadpool demanded.

"Oh this, I just simply used my psychic powers and a computer to modify myself using the forum." Psycho Mantis explained, "Also I have become Other Psycho!"

"Why other psycho?" Deadpool asked.

"Well it's because I used this power to absorb my character from 'The Other Smashers' of course.

"Wait you don't mean-?" Deadpool asked before Other Psycho summoned a Shadowy Arecues.

"Yes that's right behold Shadow Arecus!" Other Psycho shouted as he summoned a shadowy-like Arecus.

"Wait what?" Deadpool replied.

"That's right." Other Psycho said before turning his back on Deadpool, "Have fun."

"Wait where are you going?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm going to see Peach, have fun with these people." Other Psycho said before he snapped his fingers summoning A robotic Army of Senator Armstrong clones.

"Wait you weren't even alive in Metal Gear Solid Rising: Revengance, how'd you make these clones?!" Deadpool asked.

"Simple, Hikeo Kojima is now my pet." explained Other Psycho, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_'Oh great, If I hear Nano machines son one more time, I will shoot their kneecaps with bullets' _Deadpool thought to himself as suddenly the robots exploded, by one badass in red who- aww screw it it's the original Dante from Devil May Cry.

"Come here you little rascal." Deadpool said as he shot Dante a bunch of times before catching his body and giving it a noogie before Dante came to life again.

"Do you like the fan's Yaoi Shipping us?" Dante asked.

"Nope Death is Paring us up however." Deadpool replied.

"Oh and how is she doing?" Dante asked.

"Pretty good." Deadpool replied.

"So we should probably get out of here." Dante replied.

Then Deadpool was completely clueless until suddenly a man in a organization xiii uniform came.

"I can help you if guys if you want." said the man.

"Who are you again?" Deadpool asked before the man revealed himself as Hideo Kojima.

"Hideo Kojima, what are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"I am here to bring Psycho Mantis back under control." Kojima replied.

"Yeah but what can you do?" Deadpool asked.

"This." Kojima replied as he snapped his fingers which allowed himself along with Pierce Dante and Deadpool to teleport out of the castle and into the ruins of a unknown city.

"Where are we?" Pierce demanded.

"You are in the remains of Santa Destroy , where you must find the Gochi Suda who was trapped here by Peach." Kojima explained before he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><em>'I'm not sure what I'm bloody doing here but I am pretty sure that damned doctor will help me for sure.' <em>thought a man wearing a over sized hoodie that was torn and had the british flag on the back of it, as he was walking down the alleyways of a once thriving city , when all of a sudden a man with a bag on his head wearing a doctor's uniform approached him.

"Where are you going?" asked the bag headed man.

"I am looking for a man named Faust." the man in the hoodie replied, "and if you are here to waste my time then don't bloody bother."

"I am Faust." the bag headed man replied.

"Oh my apologies," the man in the hoodie replied, "You may not believe me but I am England."

"What can I do for you , England?" asked Faust.

"I am here because I am unable to see my reflection in the mirror and I've 'blacked out several times." England replied.

"Ah , I have diagnosed you as fine, but it is a warning sign." Faust replied.

"A warning for what?!" England demanded.

"A warning that a battle is about to occur between two 1P people who have personified traits of their 2P selves." Faust explained, "Which means if Person A is kind hearted and uses a sword and Person B is evil and uses a sword, therefore they count as each others 2P's

"Yes I understand it but what happens if they clash?" England asked.

"The 2P world will merge into this one causing a collapse that will destroy everything." Faust replied, grimly.

"Damn." England said.

"But I do have a photo of who is one of them." Faust said as he held up a wanted poster of a 6'0 red haired woman with hair similar to Guy cecil's, electric blue eyes that were freckled with gold, a white sleeveless turtleneck that showed her stomach, a long, hooded black coat that went to her mid-calves with really wide sleeves, black dress pants that were tucked , a body similar to Blaze's, a belt that contained a sword scabbard and a guitar around her back.

"Bloody Hell that's Princess Blaziken!" England exclaimed.

"You know her?" Faust replied.

"Yes she is the reason I am here." England replied.

"Okay , so is she kind?" Faust asked England.

"Yes." England answered.

"Then this means-" Faust replied before suddenly he ran off.

"Hey!" England shouted before he ran after Faust.

_'If she's coming then that means, Oh god I hope someone stops this tragedy.' _Faust thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are." Jace said as he, Janet , Fenir and Lupus all entered near a burnt old Oak tree with a face of an old man with an opened mouth.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Fenir.

"We are at the base of New Hyrule." Janet replied, before Jace and Janet went in.

"We should probably go in, kiddo." Fenir said, as he dragged Lupus, who was too busy not dropping Blaze, before they entered the tree and in it they stumbled upon a village.

"Well I think you may want to see the medic, he has healing powers." said Jace, when a green Riolu that was slightly taller than average, a yellow left eye and black fingerless gloves came from out of nowhere.

"Yes, Hawk?"Jace said.

"The leader would like to see the man called Fenir." Hawk replied.

"That would be me." Fenir said as he followed Hawk to a single hut was standing covered in spider webs.

"Come on in." Hawk said, before Fenir went into the tent to find a hooded figure dressed in white robes.

"Old friend I see you made it." the hooded figure replied.

"Gannondorf, I see you are one to lead, tell me what are your plans?" Fenir asked.

"To make sure the Triforce remains in balance and for me to die." Gannondorf said.

"Why?" Fenir asked.

"Can you not see the demise and suffering Hyrule has gone through, well what if I told you this was the doing of Naryu." Gannondorf said.

"I'm all ears." Fenir said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note I am sorry for not updating this Story in a long long long time, but now It will be updated for a while. With the next chapter covering Gannondorf's Backstory in this story. <strong>


End file.
